M o m e n t s
by hiro7
Summary: Response for the SDKyo 20themes challenge. Drabbles collection, characters : Yuya, Hotaru, Keikoku, Akira, Yuan, Anthony, Akari, Fubuki, Tokito. Spoiler warning inside


OK, so it's not the full response of all the 20 themes yet. But I have 10 right now, and I suppose that would do for now while I think up the rest 10 themes :). Posted in accordance to the themes, to make it easier for you guys :).

SDKyo 20themes is as posted at **20themes**.

Warning : Spoilers on Tokito's real identity, Yuan's family and itsy bitsy mention on mature scene and M/M relationship.

**1. the places in between**

Yuya had never thought she would find herself in this position, torn between two men that she had not expected to invade her mind so consistently these days. She wondered who she wanted more, who she cared for more. But she couldn't find the answer.

Sometimes she wondered if it was okay to have them both. Sometimes she wondered if everything, if –she- would be better off if she chose no one.

Sometimes she hated herself, for letting this happen.

**3. real or not?**

Hotaru was not really sure whether what had happened last night was real or not.

Usually their coupling session was always hard and rough, Kyo taking complete control and doing Hotaru whatever he wished, and Hotaru let him do that, because he enjoyed it too, and he was weird that way.

Last night though, was surreal. Kyo had been gentle, too gentle, holding him tight, whispering things in his ears, treating him like a fucking princess and Hotaru thought he'd either cry or go crazy from the sweetness overload.

He wasn't sure whether it really had been Kyo that was with him last night. He wasn't even sure last night had happened at all.

And when Kyo glared at him, noticing Hotaru's stare, his eyes menacing, Hotaru concluded that last night must have been unreal. That he must have been dreaming.

**4. secret garden**

This is Keikoku's secret garden, a place he runs off to when he tries to avoid another training session with Yuan.

Today though, there is someone else in his secret garden. The dry leaves that crunches under his stubby feet draws the intruder's attention, and Keikoku has his first clear view of the intruder. A boy, older than he is, with wild black hair and blood red eyes.

"Who are you," Keikoku asks, moving closer to the taller boy, drawn by those red eyes.

But before the stranger answers, there are slight voices from behind him, and at the same time that Keikoku feels himself being hauled off the ground, the red-eyed boy disappears. Just like that.

Keikoku considers asking Yuan whether he sees that boy also, or whether it's just his childish imagination. But he closes his mouth again. This is his secret garden, or was, before Yuan comes (and oh, how annoyed he is that Yuan has found his secret garden), and whatever happpened or was there, will always be Keikoku's secret.

**5. pride over death**

Akira always placed pride over anything. Over money, over wealth, over life, over death. He couldn't imagine putting his pride under anything else.

That's why he couldn't comprehend why Hotaru was willing to swallow his pride over the honorable death by Kyo's sword.

**6. domestic**

"What did he do this time," Yuan asked, upon finding Angelica restraining and spanking a pouting Keikoku, who was draped across her lap. He glanced sideways, and found Anthony sulking on the corner.

She sighed. "They set the kitchen on fire. Again," she said as she land one pretty hard slap on Keikoku's small bottom, which made the boy yelp.

He grinned. Whenever the life as a Taishirou became too hard, too crazy and spinning out of control and he felt like he was losing himself, Yuan could always rely on the domesticity of the family's household to brighten his mood and help him find himself again.

**7. always second best**

Anthony had always had his utmost respect for Yuan, evenmore so than the respect he had for his father. 

Anthony had always admire Keikoku as his rival, as someone who spurred him to be better and better and better than he was right now.

But Anthony also hated them both. Because Yuan was so infatuated with Keikoku, and he spent the better part of his time teaching Keikoku to excel at his power. Because Keikoku, strange that he was, was so pretty, and so powerful, and so talented.

He hated them both, because no matter what Anthony did, no matter what Anthony achieved, in Yuan's eyes, he would always be second best to Keikoku.

**10. fool's dream**

Akari had never really believed that Kyo would fulfil his promise to her, no matter if she someday would be able to make scars on his handsome face. She had been noticing the subtle touches Kyo shared with that person. Things that Kyo never did with her. Things that Kyo most probably would never share with her.

But dreaming was a nice thing, and it helped her through some of the worst moments of her life. So she kept on dreaming. She might be a fool, to keep dreaming for something that she knew would prove to be vain in the end, but then, she never claimed to be the brightest either.

**12. it's all about the money**

For Yuya Shiina, all has always been about the money. In doing something, in relating to other people. It's all for the money.

But she looked at the abnormal group of people she was part of right now, and money had never felt more worthless to her than now.

**18. back the way things were**

Everytime he looked at Tokito, Fubuki knew that he was a pathetic attempt of a father. Or a husband for that matter, but that was entirely a different story. He looked at Tokito, and wondered what had compelled him to do the things he did. To altered her memories, to make her suffer in believing that her father was a traitor, instead of making her proud that her father was a respected Taishiro.

Many times when he looked at her, Fubuki wanted to reached out to her, to grasp her hand and say, "let's go back to the way things were".

But everytime, he stalled. Because he looked at Hishigi's deep, sad eyes and he knew that there was nothing for them to go back to.

**20. the end is the beginning**

This is the end of the life as Tokito knows it. But perched on Bontenmaru's broad shoulder, hearing Benitora endless chatters and staring at Akira, she thinks that perhaps, it is not as devastating as she thought it would be. 

That perhaps, even after all the things that have ended, this will be a beginning of something good.

Phew... Please let me know what you think !


End file.
